


The Big Reveal

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Anarchists [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ellen talk show, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Pucklebabies, Puckleberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: Noah goes on Ellen





	

"I am so happy to bring out our first guest, one of the frontmen and co-founder of the very popular band Anarchists, Mr. Noah Puckerman." the audience cheered Noah walked out on the stage.

He hugged Ellen and sat in the chair, "Hey everyone, glad to be here."

"So how was the tour?" Ellen asked.

"Oh it was great, I loved seeing the states."

"Last time you were here we talked about your band. Nowadays though, I heard somewhere that you're married." Ellen said, causing some of the audience members to hold their breath in anticipation.

Noah looked out at the audience and smiled, "I am indeed married." the audience members groaned at the reveal that he wasn't single.

"You seem to be a very private person, no one knew for sure if you were married or not."

Noah rubbed his hands on his pants, "My wife and I love our privacy, but we talked it over this morning andwe both agreed that we can go public, but not too public."

"Speaking of your wife, I heard you two have known each other since you were kids."

"Yeah, she's my childhood sweetheart. I've known her since the second grade, she had just moved into the house next to mine."

"Now this wife of yours, she's famous as well?" Ellen asked.

"She is very well known. You guys most likely know her, she was in a few movies last year."

"Yes, and she's been nominated for an Oscar this year as well." Noah nodded, confirming her statement.

"We'll find out who Noah Puckerman's childhood sweetheart is after the break."

Music played during the break and Ellen and Noah chatted over the questions she would ask next. One of the assistants had just brought them a fresh cup of water when the show returned.

"And we're back, ready to find out who the lucky woman is?"

The audience cheered.

"Well let's welcome Ms. Rachel Berry!" The crowd went wild.

Rachel came out waving at everyone, "Hi honey" Noah stood and kissed his wife's cheek. He sat in the chair and Rachel sat in his lap, the audience 'Aww'ing at the sight.

"Ms. Rachel Berry, "America's Tiny Sweetheart" and apparently Noah Puckerman's childhood sweetheart. How long have you two been together?" Ellen asked.

"How long have we been together or have long has it been official?"

"There's two different numbers?" the host asked increedulously.

"Well there's Noah's definition of together, which is since I was six and he was seven. I moved into the house next to his. So that'll be twenty one years. But it's been officially twelve years. I was fifteen and he was my first boyfriend, first kiss, my first everything. He's my only."

"That's so sweet, tell us about yourselves."

"He took me to prom, both of them. I asked him to the sadie hawkins dance." The audience swooned at the prom photos showing on the screen. "We graduated together, I was the youngest in our entire class, because I skipped second grade. We spent the first semester of college in separate dorms."

"I couldn't take it, I needed her near me. So the next semester we got an apartment with the savings I had from gigs and my pool cleaning buisness."

"A couple months before we graduated college we found out I was pregnant."

The audience gasped, "You have a child?" Ellen asked.

"We have two. Two beautiful boys, Benjamin and Oliver. Benji is six and Oli's four."

"Are they here?" Ellen asked.

"Ben is here, Oliver has a cold so he's with my brother." Noah said.

"Well shall we bring him out?"

"Oh he is ready to meet all of you. He's been asking for the past month 'Daddy when do I get to go on the cameras?' He's so excited."

"Okay after the break we get to meet the Puckerman offspring. Stay tuned."


End file.
